Pleasurable Discovery
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt story requested by an anon on tumblr. Discovery- Light smut (I hope I wrote light smut right; wasn't exactly sure what light smut was.)


Thank you, you amazing anon on tumblr.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Discovery:**

A kiss behind Sharon's ear makes the older woman's lips curve up into a smile.

When Brenda lets her tongue travel the length of her neck slowly from the hollow of her throat to her jaw, Sharon's breath catches in her throat and her eyes darken.

The brunette's lips open, parting to let out a shaky breath each time Brenda gently nips random spots on her chest.

When Brenda pops open the buttons on her shirt, revealing freckled skin, Sharon becomes one of the most impatient people Brenda has ever known; she starts helping with the buttons, wanting to get the shirt off faster.

Brenda's hands slide up Sharon's torso under her camisole as Sharon removes her shirts - this makes Sharon's chest start to rise and fall a little quicker.

When Brenda's hands cup her breasts through the material of her lacy bra, Sharon pushes her chest forward and gets a needy look in her eyes.

When Brenda gives the other woman a dimpling smile, leaning down to her breasts, Sharon runs her fingers through the soft blonde curls on the woman's head.

All it takes is one soft kiss on the warm skin of Sharon's breast, right above her heart, then Sharon's body is heating from head to toe.

Brenda reaches behind Sharon, unclasps her bra, letting it fall off her - this makes light-brown nipples harden instantly as goose bumps cover the woman's skin as a result from the cool air washing over her.

Brenda pushes Sharon back against the wall and it makes Sharon let out a 'hmph' sound as she bites into her lip.

That soft moaning sound is what happens when Brenda starts kissing down Sharon's stomach, nipping, licking, and sucking as she sinks to her knees and undoes the button and zipper on Sharon's pants.

Brenda finds out how wet Sharon is when she finally gets her pants and panties off her, letting them pool around her ankles as she starts kissing sensitive thighs.

On her journey across Sharon's body she finds out that Sharon's ticklish on her inner thighs, which she files away for later, wanting to get to the part of Sharon's body that she really wants to explore.

The scent of Sharon's arousal is thick and earthy, spicy and tangy; Brenda's sure she'll taste just as good as she smells.

It's a slow, cautious lick across the pulsing nub that makes Sharon shriek, her eyes shutting as she pulls slightly at the blonde hair in her hands.

Brenda sucks and licks lightly all over Sharon's center and is introduced to a collection of beautiful moans and groans that blend in the air, playing loudly in the space of the living room.

When she pulls Sharon down to the floor, spreads her legs open and brings her mouth to her wet center, she finds out just how much power the smallest of licks and lightest of touches have.

Sharon writhes and wiggles under Brenda's touch, arching and quivering, panting and moaning - it's all a result of the way Brenda's tongue pushes into her, caressing velvety walls, penetrating her and swirling inside her.

Brenda rolls Sharon's clit between two fingers, alternating between pressures - this makes Sharon cry out and squeeze her own breast as she bucks and jerks towards Brenda's touch.

It's when two fingers are pushed into her, a little roughly, that Sharon curses loudly; Brenda has never heard the word 'fuck' sound so sexy before.

Deep, strong, long strokes make Sharon thrust her hips down, rocking down to meet each touch.

Her hips quiver when she's close and her toes curl; her moans get deeper, louder.

Sharon's a screamer - no, Sharon's a shrieker - which Brenda finds out when she pulls that bundle of nerves into her mouth, sucking eagerly as her fingers tease that rough patch of flesh deep inside her at a different pace.

Sharon spews out incoherent words as she orgasms, shuddering and convulsing involuntarily as she loses herself for a moment to the pleasurable and slightly painful force of her orgasm.

Brenda discovers a lot about the other woman, but her favorite discovery of the night will be that Sharon's perfectionist personality pays off when it comes to pleasing her body.

There will be no complaints from her.

The End.

Thank you for the request :)


End file.
